Verdades
by alexa.dbz1
Summary: La relacion de Vegeta y Bulma esta a punto de terminar, Bulma viaja al pasado en intento por entender mejor la situacion de Vegeta y que lo hizo convertirse en un hombre asi, pero no se imagina que un desperfecto de la maquina del tiempo la traeria al Japon antiguo, Vegeta entendera que las oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida y sufriras sino supiste aprovecharla.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: ANGUSTIAS**

Había pasado ya casi un año desde la batalla contra Cell, la Tierra vivía periodos de paz y armonía, claro todos los guerreros z estaban tristes por la muerte de Goku, pero aceptaban su decisión y ahora seguir con sus vidas era su objetivo, pero había personas que no estaban tan tranquilas al respecto, de hecho sufrían en estos momentos de paz, una de ellas era Milk, ella no pudo aceptar que Goku decidiera quedarse muerto en vez de estar con su familia, y por eso ella sentía que de nuevo su esposo los abandonaba, sin embargo, se propuso ser fuerte por sus hijos y así lo haría.

Por otro lado estaba Bulma, Vegeta había entrado en crisis, y los más afectados eran ella y Trunks, a quienes Vegeta trataba peor que mal, Bulma trato con todas sus fuerzas de ayudarlo a superar esa etapa, pero lo único que consiguió fueron insultos y palabras hirientes, pero en el fondo ella sabía que eran ciertas, su vida se había convertido en un infierno y lo único que la animaba era su hijo.

_-¡¿Qué esperas para irte?! ¡Estoy harta Vegeta! Ya ha sido suficiente para mí... y creo que también para ti... por favor basta...-Dijo Bulma mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro._

_-Eso es lo que pienso hacer humana, y déjate de lloriqueos estúpidos, aunque es para lo único que sirves ¿no?-Dijo el para luego irse._

_-...- Bulma se mordió el labio fuertemente para evitas soltar un sollozo, y fue a recoger la silla que Vegeta había lanzado hace un momento._

Se encontraba en su laboratorio terminando arreglos de su último invento, era tarde y había estado casi todo el día ahí, pero no se rendiría, no ahora, estaba ella sola en casa sus padres se habían llevado de viaje al pequeño Trunks de un año, a Disney.

_-Vamos querida-Dijo su madre animadamente mientras lavaba los trastes- Es por su cumpleaños, además creo que tu también mereces unas vacaciones, mientras nos llevamos a Trunks deberías irte a algún lugar a relajarte-_

_-No lo sé mamá, no quiero separarme de Trunks tanto tiempo...-Dijo Bulma mientras la ayudaba a secar._

_-Hay hija-La señora Briefs puso una mano en su hombro- Te estas aferrando mucho a Trunks, es un varoncito hija, necesita crecer con carácter._

_-Es mi hijo mamá, no puedes...-Se vio interrumpida por su madre._

_-Hija, sé que a veces puedo ser muy distraída pero, yo sé por qué estas así con Trunks, y no te preocupes, es tu vida y yo no tengo derecho a meterme en ella, pero no soluciones tus problemas aferrándote a tu hijo-Dijo su madre, en un tono que pocas veces había escuchado de ella._

Bulma sonrió, su madre tenía toda la razón y por eso había dejado a Trunks ir con ellos, ahora solamente mantenía su mente ocupada en su nuevo proyecto, inventas era algo que la mantenía alejada de su realidad. Y esta vez su proyecto sería grande, una máquina del tiempo. Si su yo del pasado la había hecho, ella también podría, pero esta vez no habría motivos de vida o muerte, era un viaje más bien para otra cosa.

**Okey, bueno este es uno de los fics que les había prometido, es un crossover y pues mucho me han animado y se los agradezco mucho :D se que es un poco corta pero les prometo el siguiente cap mas largo, pero primero me gustaría sabes su opinion, adios cuidense . **


	2. Capitulo 2

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fic: Verdades_

_Género: Romance/Drama/Adventure_

_Pareja: /...confidencial…/_

_Series: Dragon ball Z &amp; Inuyasha_

_Ni Dragon Ball, ni Inuyasha me pertenecen solo la trama es inventada por mí con la finalidad de entretenimiento :)_

_Palabras: 5,103_

**CAPITULO 2**

**(...)**

Bulma sonrió satisfecha, por fin había terminado, la máquina del tiempo estaba al fin terminada, ahora lo último que tenía que hacer era darse una ducha y alistar todo para el viaje, decidió vestirse con algo ligero, tampoco quiera ir con algo incómodo como lo sería un vestido así que se puso unas legins negras unas botas café, una camiseta de tirantes también negra y una camisa café claro manga corta la cual dejo abierta, amarro, su ya largo cabello, que había logrado gracias a una loción que había hecho para su padre, pero que la termino utilizando también ella.

_Flash back_

_-¿Oye viste su corte? Mejor su hubiera quedado calva jajajaja-Se rieron una mujeres jóvenes de cabello largo._

_-Jajajaja, si es cierto, todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres atractivas somos las de cabello largo-Comento una rubia de largo cabello._

_Bulma quien había ido al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las mujeres desde la fila de a lado, en esos momentos ella se encontraba algo desmoralizada por su situación con Vegeta, así que no lo pensó dos veces y se aplicó la loción para hacer crecer el cabello que había inventado para su padre, y al día siguiente su cabello ya llegaba más abajo de la espalda, y para suerte de ella se veía más bonita que antes._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Termino de sujetarse el cabello dejando caer algunos mechones a los costados, y guardo sus cosas, provisiones, un arma, y algo de ropa, tampoco planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo solo iría lo suficiente, guardo las capsulas en su estuche y se dirigió al laboratorio, tomo el brazalete que había construido hace poco, el cual le permitía ocultar su ki y dejarla fuera de vista por un corto periodo de tiempo, la máquina del tiempo también tenía ese arreglo solo que esta no tenía un límite temporal. Ella ya había tomado todas las precauciones para evitar alterar su línea temporal, registro por segunda vez sus cosas.

-Mmmm creo que llevare algo para pasar el rato-Dijo mientras guardaba unos cuantos libros en las capsulas y guardaba su estuche de capsulas en su camisa-Bien creo que esto es suficiente, después de todo el viaje será algo largo-Seguidamente se subió a la Maquina y activo todo para el despegue, se sentó en el asiento principal y despego.

-"¿Podre entenderte Vegeta?"-Se preguntó mientras veía como la tierra desaparecía.

_**5 horas más tarde**_

-Vaya que aburrido...-Se dijo a si misma Bulma mientras cerraba el libro que había leído ya 5 veces-Bueno creo que dormiré un rato...-Se reclino en el asiento y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar música, sin embargo no podía dormir, así que se concentró en la vista de afuera, la velocidad a la que iba hacia que los colores se difuminaran se veía muy bonito.

-Vegeta... *suspiro* "¿Dónde estarás? Mientras yo trato de comprenderte y salvar nuestra relación, tú de seguro debes estar gozando de tu libertad, de todas formas creo que solo necesitaste que yo te lo dijera, para al fin, poder librarte de nosotros..."-Pensó Bulma con una expresión triste.

La alarma la saco de sus pensamientos, y se levantó de repente, tecleo algunas cosas, y leyó en el computador: FALLO EN EL SISTEMA, CAMPO MAGNETICO DETECTADO.

-¡Oh no! Esto no bueno...-Bulma, tecleo otras cosas, y enseguida apareció la imagen, de algo acercándose a gran velocidad hacia la máquina.

-¡Diablos! ¡No puede ser! Jamás imagine que...-Hizo una pausa-Un agujero negro...-Susurro- Estoy acabada...-Bulma chanco sus manos en los controles, sabía lo que eso significaba, había estudiado a fondo ese fenómeno, y al parecer en su viaje se había abierto un agujero negro-Solo tengo dos finales, que me elimine, oh que me traslade hacia otro lugar...-Se dijo, el agujero ya estaba llegando donde ella , y Bulma no podía hacer más que observar, no había escape de algo tan grande como eso, de pronto sintió la maquina sacudirse violentamente, haciendo que se golpee la cabeza, quedando inconsciente, lo último que Bulma escucho fuel el ruido de las alarmas y quedo inconsciente.

/... /

-¡Bulma!-Vegeta despertó bruscamente, y miro hacia un lado, no se encontraba en su habitación en CC sino en un planeta a punto de estallar, al parecer se había quedado inconsciente, con esfuerzo se levantó y voló hacia su cámara de Gravedad, y puso las coordenadas para dirigirse a la tierra, tenía un mal presentimiento y no dejaba de dolerle el pecho.

~..~

Bulma abrió los ojos con dificultad, y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso cielo y el estar rodeada de grandes árboles, escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros tranquilizándola.

¿Acaso estaba muerta?-Pensó Bulma, cuando trato de moverse su torso no le respondía- Quizás aún no...-Con un esfuerzo sobre humano se levantó, no sentía una pierna y su cabeza la estaba matando, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en un bosque.

-¿Bosque? Acaso... ¿estoy en... la tierra?-Se preguntó, y eso le dio algo de esperanza, quizás el agujero negro la había mandado directo a la tierra... aunque había algo que la hacía dudar... Camino hacia su Máquina del tiempo, o lo que quedaba y la encapsulo, no podía arriesgarse, si es que realmente no estaba en la tierra y alguien se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Camino o más bien se tambaleo todo lo que sus piernas podían, pero ese bosque parecía muy grande, además su cuerpo no ayudaba, sintió que la seguían pero al voltear no había nada, cuando finalmente sus piernas empezaban a fallarle sintió un gruñido detrás de ella, volteo y había lo que parecía un perro enorme, en posición para atacar, Bulma se asustó y empezó a aumentar la velocidad, y el perro se dispuso a perseguirla, corrió todo lo que pudo pero sus piernas ya no le respondían, se detuvo al ver que había llegado a un risco y el perro estaba detrás de ella dispuesto a saltar y atacarla en cualquier momento, miro hacia abajo del risco pero lo único que podía visualizar era niebla. Bulma pensaba que sería mejor morir por una caída que despedazada por ese animal, así que sin más se lanzó al vacío.

Fue cayendo, en una caída que parecía ser infinita, solo veía niebla...

-Al parecer voy a morir aquí...-Susurro Bulma para cerrar los ojos, sin embargo sintió el agua recorrerle en totalidad, había caído en agua, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, sintió hundirse y ella no podía hacer nada, la respiración empezaba a faltarle, y Bulma volvió a sumirse en oscuridad.

-Henna Onna... (Forastera)-Un pequeño susurro fue escuchado, pero Bulma solo pensaba que estaba delirando.

-Henna...-Volvió a escucharlo, pero esta vez sintió una pequeña mano posarse en su pecho, Bulma abrió los ojos, por la sorpresa y vio a una pequeña niña con un kimono largo y cabello Azul y ojos azul oscuro, observarla sin expresión, y vio como de su manito emanaba luz-Respira-Dijo la niña.

Bulma en un principio pensó que era una locura, pero al final la obedeció, y fue su sorpresa al ver cómo podía respirar bajo el agua.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Bulma.

-Mi nombre es Fukami, y soy una ninfa del agua de las profundidades-Dijo la niña con una voz neutra-Eres una extraña, el cielo me ha contado que has venido de otro mundo de otra Tierra.

-...-Asintió.

-Has caído en mi lago por una ilusión del peligro que te presente,

-¿El perro?

-...-Asintió.

-Gracias por salvarme-Dijo Bulma

-Bulma... te he salvado con una finalidad, la madre tierra me ha dicho que en este mundo tu también eres una ninfa del agua-Paso sus manitas por el cabello de Bulma.

-¿Qué?-

-Sin embargo tendrás que volver a la tierra, se te ha otorgado un don-Puso un dedo sobre la frente de Bulma donde apareció un zafiro en forma circular-Tienes que volver a la Tierra, busca a la miko Kagome, pero no le digas sobre nuestra existencia, no por ahora.

-¿Y que se supone que hare con esa sacerdotisa?-Pregunto Bulma.

-Tendrás respuestas, aunque creo que ya sabes que este no es tu planeta ¿cierto? La miko viene también del futuro-La niña comenzó a desaparecer.

-Espera Fukami!

-...-Volteo.

-¿Y cuál es la finalidad con la que me salvaste?-Pregunto.

-Ya lo sabrás-Y luego desapareció.

Bulma abrió los ojos mientras su cabeza salía del agua, y tomo un gran respiro, miro hacia los lados y se encontraba en el centro de un enorme lago, nado hasta la orilla y se quitó la camisa mientras respiraba agitada.

-¿Me la abre imaginado todo?-Pensó Bulma para caer rendida en el pasto, se tocó la frente y efectivamente en el centro de este estaba el zafiro, no se lo había imaginado cuando bajo el brazo comenzó a sentir ardor, Tenía un raspón profundo y este estaba comenzando a sangrar, a pesar de que Fukami la había curado, seguro se lo había hecho nadando.

-Tsk-Solo lo había rosado y le dolía horriblemente, Bulma observo la herida y después de un rato coloco toda su mano en ella y la apretó-¡Tsk!-Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero una extraña luz celeste comenzaba salir de su mano, al momento de levantarla la herida había desaparecido.

-Me pregunto si estaré soñando todo esto...-Dijo para sí misma, mientras caía rendida en el pasto.

/... /

Bulma se encontraba haciendo secar su ropa, se había puesto solo una camisa lo bastante grande como para tapar sus atributos ya que todas sus capsulas estaban mojadas, sin embargo se hacía tarde y en la noche la ropa iba a ser más difícil de secar, y además no sabía que peligros habría.

-Debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo rápido- Pensó

Si tengo poderes relacionadas con el agua seguro que debe haber alguna forma de sacarla de mi ropa.

Bulma levanto dos dedos hacia arriba y vio como toda el agua de su ropa subía.

-¿Funcionara también con mi cabello?-Repitió la acción y efectivamente ya se encontraba seca, pero no sabía qué hacer con el agua, así que movió su mano rápidamente hacia el lago, el agua cayo a una gran velocidad ahí.

-Vaya...-Se dijo, se puso su ropa ya seca y se dispuso a irse en busca de esa tal Kagome.

**POV BULMA**

Necesito hacer lo que pueda para volver a mi mundo, Fukami me dijo que esta no era la tierra, sin embargo todo parecía tan igual, los árboles, los animales, en cielo, todo, quizás... ¡Claro! El agujero negro me envió a un universo paralelo de la tierra, Pero esta si era la tierra, solo que más antigua, por lo visto lo que mayor cubría era la vegetación, y eso en mi época es muy limitado, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar, pero eso de encontrar un agujero negro de nuevo y que este la lleve a su dimensión... iba a ser imposible, quizás podría encontrar un agujero negro, pero las probabilidades de que este la llevara a su dimensión eran casi nulas, y además no sabría si podría construir una máquina del tiempo sabiendo que se encontraba en la Tierra antigua.

Unas luces me distrajeron vi a unos hombre enfrente mío con antorchas y lanzas, mire alrededor me encontraba en la entrada de una pequeña aldea, seguir ese sendero había sido buena idea

-¿Quién eres y a que has venido?-Dijo un hombre viejo, algo gordo, pero con expresión tranquila, al contrario de los demás que me veían como si en cualquier momento me fuera a convertir en un demonio, todos vestían ropas antiguas, sino me equivoco me encontraba en el Japón antiguo.

-Emmm...- Vi como los demás hombres me miraban de arriba abajo- Soy Bulma, soy una médico de una región lejana.

-¿Así?-Dijo el hombre.

-¡Señor! ¡¿No ve que esa mujer es muy extraña?! Solo mire su cabello, ninguna mujer de esta Tierra tiene ese color de cabello, piense que puede ser una bruja que en cualquier momento nos atacará!- ¿Bruja? ¡¿Pero quién demonios se creía?!-Además esas ropas son muy extrañas y...

-Óyeme tu! Como te atreves a hablarme así! Por su puesto que no soy una bruja! Tonto... soy una mujer muy importante de dónde vengo!-Deje a todos los demás en shock, y unos retrocedieron.

-¿Así y de dónde vienes?-Pregunto el hombre viejo tranquilamente

-Del Oeste...-Dije

-¿Y a que has venido a nuestra aldea?-

-Pues me encontraba haciendo un viaje en busca de una planta, pero se me hizo tarde y necesito un lugar en donde Quedarme...

-¡¿Así y como nos pagaras?!-Dijo el hombre que me había molestado.

-Yo tengo dinero...-

-¡Da igual porque...

-Silencio... Moku, está bien puedes quedarte, esa cabaña de ahí, está vacía, puedes usarla.-Sonrió sinceramente.

-Enserio? Gracias!-Dijo Bulma entusiasmada.

-No hay problema, pero antes porque no vienes a cenar a mi casa? Mi esposa se alegrara de recibir vistas.-

-Eh? Claro Gracias...

-Pero Señor...-Dijo Moku

-Silencio Moku, ya pueden irse-Hizo señas para que los demás se fueran.-Bien acompáñame.

-...-Asentí-

-No le hagas caso, es muy desconfiado, pero en el fondo solo quiere proteger la aldea-

-...-Asentí.

-Bien aquí es-

Después de haber cenado en casa del señor Itaki se disponía a irse, era tarde y se encontraba cansada.

-Disculpe señora... Sabe dónde puedo darme un baño, se lo agradecería-

-Claro pequeña por aquí cerca hay un pequeño río pero es suficientemente profundo como para que te bañes, solo cruza los arboles atrás de la casa-Dijo amablemente.

-se lo agradezco mucho! Gracias por la comida, buenas noches, despídame del señor Itaki.

-Claro, hasta luego-Se despidió

Bulma salió disparada hacia el lago aunque le parecía algo extraño bañarse en un río ya que toda su vida había tenido una ducha o una bañera así que para ella era algo nuevo.

-Bien aquí vamos...-Se quitó la ropa y entro al lago, pero dio un respingo al sentir el agua helada en su piel, se apresuró a terminar de bañarse y se vistió con ropa nueva y más cómoda un pantalón de deportes de algodón y su camiseta de tirantes y fue a dormir.

-Este lugar es agradable... El aire no es tan pesado y te hace sentir relajada... Además hay gente muy amable... Aun así deseo volver a mi mundo...

A la mañana siguiente Bulma despertó temprano se vistió con un pantalón azul y una camiseta de tirantes blancas y unas zapatillas, y fue a la cabaña del señor Itaki.

-Buenos días Itaki san-

-Buenos días Bulma-sama ¿ya se va?-pregunto al ver la prisa de ella.

-Si muchas gracias aquí está su pago-Le dio uno de sus pendientes de oro.

-No señorita, no es necesario además es mucho lo que usted me está dando-Dijo el

-Insisto-

-Señorita yo también insisto, es mucho lo que usted me está pagando... Por lo menos déjeme darle algunas cosas para su viaje.

-Está bien

El señor Itaki trajo una bolsa con provisiones comida y esas cosas y se la entrego.

-Gracias, una cosa más sabe dónde vive la miko Kagome?-Se cruzó la bolsa.

-La miko de ropas extrañas? Claro ella vive en la aldea de Kaede- El señor Itaki dio indicaciones y después de despedirse Bulma emprendió su viaje, llegaría al atardecer si no se detenía, y así fue en su camino Bulma pudo apreciar la hermosa naturaleza, le dé recordaba a cuando viajaba junto a Goku, para buscar las esferas del dragón

-Esferas del dragón... Me pregunto si en este universo existirán... Eso facilitaría que yo regrese a mi mundo, ya preguntare después...- Pensó, en su estadía en la aldea del señor Itaki gracias a su esposa había aprendido un poco de cocina a la antigua... No por nada ella era un genio.

El camino había sido largo y Bulma calculo que no le faltaba mucho por llegar, así que se detuvo solo un momento para comer algo, unas cuantas frutas serian suficiente, después del pequeño descanso siguió su camino, después de un rato en el comienzo del atardecer ella ya había llegado, vio que la descripción de la aldea era exacta así que se apresuró, llego a la entrada y vio como los aldeanos de ahí la miraban extrañados, y uno de ellos corrió hacia algún lugar, avance un poco más pero antes vi como una anciana con un kimono blanco y rojo se ponía delante de mí y me veía sorprendida, también estaba con una pequeña niña con un bonito kimono.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la anciana, aun sorprendida.

-Disculpe pero yo necesito hablar con la miko Kagome-Dije despacio trate de sonar amable.

-Vienes del tiempo de Kagome chan?-Pregunto la niña, yo Sonreí cariñosamente.

-Algo así pequeña...

-Bien te llevare con ella-Dijo la anciana y empezó a caminar y yo la seguí-Rin vuelve a la casa y deja las hierbas ahí, si quieres puedes ir a jugar-

-Está bien...- Se despidió.

-¿Me podría decir su nombre?

\- Soy Kaede- Dijo -Cuál es tu nombre señorita?

-Bulma, un placer Kaede sama-

Llegamos a una montaña llena de flores y plantas, ahí había una mujer de cabello negro con los mismos trajes que Kaede, solo que ella era mucho más joven.

-Kagome-La llamo kaede a lo cual ella volteo era una mujer muy bonita tenía un semblante amable, me miro a mi y vi una expresión de sorpresa un su rostro.

-...-No dijo nada.

-Las señorita a pedido hablar contigo las dejare solas-Kaede se fue y Kagome inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Pe... Pero ¿Cómo? tu vien...es de mi época?

-Miko Kagome no es así al menos no del todo, he venido aquí porque usted tampoco es de esta época.

-puedes explicarme por favor?

-Yo vengo de un futuro mucho más lejano que el suyo, pero de un universo diferente, supongo que has estudiado eso en la escuela verdad, sobre el universo, bien yo construí una máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado, pero un agujero negro se abrió en este y fui transportada a este universo, mi máquina del tiempo está completamente destruida y yo estuve gravemente herida, así que fui curada por las personas de una aldea las cuales al ver mi ropa me hablaron de usted, así que en cuanto me recupere decidí ir a verla, no conozco mucho de este universo, nada además de que se ubica en la era feudal del Japón antiguo, y que aquí suceden cosas por así decir mágicas, me podría explicar eso por favor?-

-Vaya... Yo...- Kagome se quedó pensativa unos minutos- Jamás me hubiera imaginado que en el futuro de tu mundo pudieran construir cosas como esas, y mucho menos eso de universos paralelos... Pero se que dices la verdad, pues te explicaré más de este mundo.

Kagome le contó toda la historia de cuando ella llego aquí por medio de la perla, y la batalla con Naraku. y todo lo que sabía del Japón antiguo

-Vaya yo tampoco me imaginaba eso de los demonios y la magia... Y después el poso se cerró y ya no pudiste regresar jamás?

-No, mi mayor deseo era quedarme, así que después de volver aquí el poso jamás ha vuelto a abrirse...

-Vaya tu amor por ese tal Inuyasha ha debido ser muy fuerte.

-Si...-Kagome se sonrojo.-Ah por cierto no te había preguntado tu nombre.

-Soy Bulma Briefs-Estiro su mano, Kagome la estrecho

-Kagome Higurashi, es bueno tener a alguien de casi tu misma época- Sonrió alegremente.

-Si... Kagome dime... Hay alguna forma de que yo pueda regresar, alguna otra cosa que me pueda llevar a mi tiempo?-Dijo seriamente Bulma y con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pues... No...-Kagome negó, y vio la expresión triste de Bulma

-Quizás podamos encontrar la forma... Realmente he visto muchas cosas inusuales en este mundo, estoy segura de que debe haber algo que te regrese a tu mundo.

-Gracias-Dijo Bulma sonriendo tristemente.

-Vamos adentro Bulma, se está haciendo tarde y Inuyasha debe estar por llegar-Dijo Kagome.

-Está bien-

-Puedes quedarte en la cabaña de allá, nadie la utiliza y está preparada, pero... ¿Porque no vienes a cenar? de paso te presento a todos mis amigos.-Dijo una sonriente Kagome tratando de animar a Bulma.

-No gracias, no me gustaría incomodarlos-

-No Bulma, ellos son muy agradables por favor

-... Está bien...-

-Genial, vamos!

Bulma ayudo a preparar la cena a Kagome, junto con Rin y Kaede.

-Bulma sama! Me puede decir que es esto?-Dijo la pequeña Rin que había tomado el estuche cápsulas.

-Eh? Bueno pequeña es mi estuche de capsulas-La abrió y saco una.-Esta cosa tan pequeñita se puede transformar en un objeto muy grande, yo las invente junto a mi padre cuando tenía 13 años-Sonrió dulcemente

-Vaya Bulma sama! En verdad usted las hizo? Podría mostrarme?-Dijo la pequeña Fin

-Está bien mañana te las muestro.

-Si!

Mientras Bulma conversaba con Rin, Kagome le contó lo sucedido a Kaede, ella trataba de recordar algo que quizás ayude a la chica.

Finalmente los chicos llegaron a cenar, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirarara e Inuyasha, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Bulma, la cual se levantó y les dedico una sonrisa y agito su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola-Dijo sonriendo tímidamente, Kagome se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

-Chicos! Les presento a Bulma sama, ella pues vino algo así como de mi época-Dijo Kagome,

-Bulma, ella es Sango-Señalo a Sango quien la saludo sonriente.

-Mucho Gusto-Hizo una reverencia leve, llevar esas clases de Japonés antiguo le habían servido de mucho ahora.

-Él es Miroku-El monje hizo una reverencia, y Bulma también

-Shippo-Dijo el pequeño zorro, la saludo amistosamente, pero se subió al hombro de Bulma y comenzó a tocar su cabello.-Tu cabello es muy bonito, aunque algo raro-

-Jejeje Gracias-

-Y él es Inuyasha-Dijo Bulma hizo una reverencia.

-Feh!-Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, gesto que la hizo recordar a Vegeta

-Inuyasha! Perro tonto se educado!-Le grito Shippo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Shippo, idiota! No vuelvas a pegarme-Le devolvió el golpe, y Shippo quedo en el piso, Bulma sonrió levemente la escena era algo cónica.

-Inuyasha!-Grito Kagome, con una expresión molesta.-Abajo!-y Enseguida toda la cara de Inuyasha estaba en el piso.

-Kago-me-Dijo el mientras se sobaba la cara-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Solo siéntate que iré a servir la cena-Dijo Kagome molesta.

Todos nos sentamos en un círculo, pero cuando Kagome volvió con la cena hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Así que vienes de la época de Kagome-chan-Dijo Sango.

-Pues no del todo, vengo de un futuro lejano al de su época, pero de otro universo-Bulma trato de sonar lo más entendible posible.

-Como que de otro universo?-Pregunto Inuyasha que se había interesado en el tema.

-Pues... emmm-Bulma busco las palabras correctas para explicarles-Pues, de un universo paralelo, un universo paralelo es una versión diferente a su mundo, por ejemplo, de donde yo vengo también es la Tierra, pero en esta jamás existieron demonios ni cosas parecidas, a las que hay en su mundo.-Bulma los miro, y vio que si habían entendido por su expresión.

-Vaya... ¿Y cómo es eso posible?-Pregunto Shippo.

-Su mundo debe ser muy aburrido-Dijo Inuyasha Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno Shippo, en mi mundo, yo era un científica, ósea una mujer muy inteligente que inventaba cosas para ayudar a los demás, yo construí una nave la cual me permitía viajar al pasado y al futuro, pero en mi viaje hacia el pasado, un agujero negro me transporto hacia su mundo-

-¡¿Enserio construiste algo así?!-Dijo Shippo emocionado, Bulma asintió con una sonrisa amable.

-Vaya quien iba a decir que una mujer tan bonita, sea así de inteligente-Dijo Miroku, Sango frunció levemente el ceño.

-jejeje-Bulma sonrió nerviosamente, y se extrañó un poco por su actitud normalmente no era así de tímida.

-Si además la Srta. Bulma invento unas capsulas pequeñas que se transforman en cosas enormes, cuando presionas un botón-Esta vez Rin intervino.

-Vaya! Srta. Bulma me las puede enseñar?-Dijo Sipo

-Claro Shippo, mañana te las enseñare junto con Rin-Shippo le sonrió de oreja a Oreja.

**POV BULMA**

Los amigos de Kagome eran muy amigables, bueno Inuyasha era algo inusual, pero no parecía alguien malo, aunque su último comentario me molesto un poco, si supiera que en mi mundo hay sujetos capaces de destruir planetas enteros en unos minutos, no le parecería tan aburrido, jajajaj bueno pero no me parece el momento correcto para decir eso.

**FIN POV BULMA**

Había transcurrido unas semanas desde que Bulma llego al Sengoku, se había acostumbrado poco a poca a la vida de esa era, pero aun así sufría mucho por no saber cómo regresar a su mundo, quería ver a su hijo, que era lo que en esos momentos le preocupaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo, y también aunque quiera negarlo extrañaba a Vegeta.

Sin embargo, sus días habían sido alegrados gracias Rin y a Shippo, con los cuales se había encariñado muchísimo, y ellos también con ella, también aprendió a tolerar a Inuyasha, Kagome le había contado su historia de amor con el hanyou y se vio conmovida, mas ella le pregunto si tenía alguna pareja pero Bulma evadió la pregunta, no quería hablar de eso.

Había hablado con Fukami solo dos veces, la cual le enseño más cosas acerca de su nuevo papel como ninfa del agua, también había aprendido a defenderse con sus nuevos poderes, pero todavía le faltaba algo de práctica.

/../

_Semas antes (Vegeta)_

_Al llegar a la tierra, no fui directamente a CC, no quería parecer como un idiota regresando después de que Bulma le concedió su... libertad... Ja! como si ella la hubiera tenido alguna vez, Lo único que me ataba ella era el deseo, no sentimentalismos idiotas, ni mucho menos el crio, después de mucho entrenar en el espacio había estado cerca de alcanzar el poder del ssj 2, sin embargo cada vez que estaba a punto de lógralo algo lo detenía, lo paraba... y había pasado solo un día desde que había vuelto a la Tierra, y la idea de regresar a la CC, se veía tentadora, claro que la mujer seguro estaría feliz de verme, y yo simplemente satisfacería mis deseos y luego me iría._

_**Como siempre...**_

_La voz de mi mujer pronunciando aquellas palabras vino a mi mente, y el pensamiento de ella esperándolo, se vio lejano y nublado, y enseguida recordé cada pelea que tuvimos unos meses después del nacimiento del mocoso, hasta después de la batalla contra Cell, mi estómago se removió, la angustia se hizo presente solo unos segundos, al imaginar que ella... _

_¡Tonterías! Claro que ella era de mi propiedad y no permitiría que alguien me quite lo que es mío, pero lo dudo... la mujer siempre va estar esperándome y lo voy a demostrar._

_Volé rápidamente a CC, y aterrice en el balcón, y me concentre buscando el ki de la mujer, pero... no estaba, no lo sentía en ninguna parte, y no solo me refiero a la casa. Me concentre más y seguía sin encontrarlo, Sentí el ki del mocoso acercándose, junto al de los padres de Bulma, pero ella no estaba. Vi la habitación y estaba pulcramente ordenada. y parecía que nadie había estado ahí. Volé hacia otra dirección y aterrice en las montañas, esta vez puse toda mi energía en encontrar su ki, pero este parecía haber desaparecido._

_**~Te tomas demasiadas molestias, por alguien a quien no quieres~**_

_Una voz fémina se escuchó a mi lado pero cuando voltee no había nadie._

_-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-Dije pero no obtuve respuesta, quizás me lo había imaginado, aunque sonó demasiado real._

_Era un hecho el ki de la mujer no estaba, y solo había una respuesta para eso..._

_¡¿Pero a mí que me importa?! Quizás la mujer no pudo soportar la idea de que yo me fuera y decidió acabar con su vida, pero... eso no suena a ella, ella quiere demasiado al mocoso como para tomar una decisión así._

_-Hmp-Dije para emprender vuelo._

_/.../_

Bulma cargo a Rin, haciéndole un avioncito mientras ambas reían.

-Bulma chan, ¿Cuando me va a tocar a mí?-Dijo Shippo con el ceño fruncido.

-Shippo chan, no te desesperes-Bulma le sonrió cálidamente.

-Bulma se comporta muy cariñosa con ambos, además de que tiene un semblante muy maternal con ellos ¿Crees que ...-Dijo Kagome a Kaede quienes estaba recogiendo la ropa.

-Pues es lo más natural, Bulma es una mujer hecha y derecha, no me parecería raro que ya haya formado una familia en su mundo-Dijo Kaede.

-Pus entonces... eso debe ser más sufrimiento para ella, ya que, no puede regresar-El semblante de Kagome se vio entristecida.

-No adelantemos las cosas Kagome, puede ser también que no, ¿No le has preguntado eso cuando hablaste con ella?-Dijo Kaede compresiva.

-No le pregunte exactamente si tenía una familia, pero le pregunte si tenía una pareja y... pues ella evito responderme y evadió la pregunta, pero vi tristeza en su mirada-

-Entonces lo más probable es que si tenga personas que la esperan en su mundo-Dijo Kaede-No había visto a Rin así de feliz desde que el hermano de Inuyasha la dejo aquí siempre había sido muy tranquila, pero cuando Bulma llegó, se volvió mucho más alegre.

-Me imagino que extraña mucho a Sesshomaru...-Dijo Kagome.

-Hablando de él, no debe tardar en llegar hoy es fin de mes, y es hora de que el venga a visitarla-Dijo Kaede.

-Se nota que Sesshomaru quiere mucho a Rin-Dijo Kagome.

-Srta. Bulma ¿Qué es eso que tiene en su frente?-Pregunto Rin, mientras se sentaban en la hierba.

-Pues esto-Bulma pensó rápido- Es un accesorio que me gusta ponerme, como un adorno-Dijo Bulma sonriendo.

-Vaya... parece como si estuviera en su piel-Dijo Shippo.

-¿Verdad que si?-Sonrió nerviosa.

-Pero igual se ve muy bonita Srta. Bulma-Dijo Rin alegremente.

-Gracias, pequeña-Bulma acaricio la cabecita de Rin cariñosamente.

-Rin-La voz grave y gruesa de un hombre hizo que Rin girara-

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama!-Dijo Rin emocionada mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y corría a su encuentro.

**BUMMM! Oh dios mío! me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, apuesto que ustedes también querían que Sesshomaru apareciera y así lo hice :D en fin aquí va las respuestas a sus queridísimos reviews ;)**

**jism: **_**Holaa, bueno no te entendí mucho pero supongo que escribiste que es la primera vez que lees una historia con personajes así, jejeje gracias por darme la oportunidad y me alegro que te guste, adiós cuídate! :D**_

_**Guest: Gracias por tu comentario :) voy a hacer lo posible por seguir así :D **_

_**Prics17: Holasss, me alegro que te haya gustado, ya sé que fue cortito jiji pero no quería adelantar mucho las cosas y bueno este cap es mucho más largo asi que espero que te guste :) **_

_**Hasta luego n.n **_


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

POV BULMA

Me levante junto con Shippo, el cual se colocó a mi lado.

Sesshomaru... él era el medio hermano de Inuyasha, sino me equivoco, lo mire, y vi como levantaba la vista de Rin y posaba sus ojos sobre mí, tenía una mirada seria e inexpresiva, Se notaba que era un hombre imponente, me inspecciono con la mirada y volvió su vista a Rin, a la cual le entrego un nuevo Kimono.

-¡Muchas gracias Sesshomaru -Sama!-Dijo ella alegremente.-Me alegra mucho que este aquí.-Sesshomaru volvió a posar su mirada sobre mí, y yo levante una ceja, era un hombre muy guapo no iba a negarlo, mucho más que su medio-hermano, me miro directo a los ojos, al perecer parecía que trataba de doblegarme, pero yo le sostuve la mirada, no demostré sentimiento alguno, había aprendido lo suficiente en mi mundo, acerca de miradas.

-Sesshomaru-Dijo Kagome, lo cual hizo que desviáramos la mirada hacia ella.

Rin tomo la manga de Sesshomaru y se giró.

-Sesshomaru sama, ella es la Srita Bulma ¿Verdad que es muy bonita?-Dijo Rin con un sonrisa, sin embargo el no dijo nada, su semblante parecía inquebrantable, Vegeta hubiera tenido mucho envidia de una mirada así.

-¿Quién eres Onna?-Se acercó a mí, quedando a una distancia ligeramente corta.

-Bulma, Sesshomaru-Sama-Conteste simplemente, solamente frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Miko-Dijo el, Kagome lo miro.

-He venido a llevarme a Rin, por un tiempo-Kagome asintió, se notaba en su mirada que le tenía algo de miedo.

-¿Podemos llevar también a la Srta. Bulma Sesshomaru-Sama?-Pregunto Rin mientras le ponía esos ojitos tiernos, la verdad es que yo no tenía ninguna intención de viajar a lado de ese Youkai, además dudo que Sesshomaru le diga que sí.

-Um-Dijo Sesshomaru para luego darse media vuelta, ¿Um? ¿Qué significaba eso?.

-Eso fue un sí! Srita Bulma, por favor ¿Venga con nosotros sí?-Dijo Rin en un tono suplicante, y puso esos ojitos tiernos, no le podía decir que no a esa pequeña- Está bien Rin, pero solo unos días-Dije, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba hacia el bosque, Bueno al menos tenía mi estuche de capsulas en mi kimono.

-Conocerá a HA-Un y al señor Jaken, él es muy pequeño-Hizo un gesto con sus manos, y yo solo sonreí dulcemente.-Además de que el castillo del Señor Sesshomaru-sama es muy grande y muy bonito.

Kagome me había hablado sobre Sesshomaru, al preguntar por los padres de Rin, me conto sobre su historia, y como Sesshomaru se había encariñado con ella, Inuyasha también añadió, que era un pesado arrogante, además de que me conto que era algo así como un Lord.

El camino fue algo largo sin embargo tenía una idea de cómo regresar, cuando anocheció y nos detuvimos, me dispuse a preparar una fogata.

-Sesshomaru-sama iré a traer algo de leña si?-Le dije, y el no dijo nada, suspire, y fui a buscar leña, no me demore mucho. Y volví con la leña la puse en el centro y la encendí.

-¿Rin tienes hambre?-Pregunte, ella asintió- ¿Y tú Sesshomaru?-Gire mi mirada hacia él.

-Hmp-Giro su cabeza pero el gruñido de su estómago lo delato, solté una leve risita.

-Eso fue un si-Sonreí n.n amablemente y el solo giro su mirada. Saque mi estuche de capsulas y desactive la numero 7 enseguida salió un contenedor mediano donde se encontraba los alimentos. Sesshomaru alzo una ceja cuando vio el contenedor aparecer, mas no dijo nada.

**POV SESSHOMARU**

-Se llaman capsulas, esas cosas pequeñas pueden transportar cualquier cosa de cualquier tamaño cuando presionas un botón-Me aclaro Rin, sospechaba que la mujer venia de la época de la miko, pero eso era imposible ya que el poso se había cerrado, esa mujer era un enigma, pero no le preguntaría nada, al menos no por ahora.

-La Srta. Bulma las hizo con su padre a los 13 años, es muy inteligente-Volvió a decir Rin, eso no lo creía, mire a la mujer, era preciosa, una belleza rara, no había visto ninguna mujer con ese color de cabello jamás, azul sí, pero esa clase de azul, no, además de que tenía unos ojos hermosos.

Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas y me sonroje, pero al parecer ella no se dio cuenta, Luego de que terminamos de cenar quería preguntarle acerca de mis sospechas pero se durmió temprano, junto con Rin.

**FIN POV SESSHOMARU**

Desperté temprano, me lleve los platos que habíamos utilizado y fui a unas aguas termales que había encontrado cuando fui a buscar leñar, lave los utensilios, y solté mi cabello y comencé a desvestirme para ingresar las aguas termales y darme un buen baño, me sentí relajada, todo estaba en calma, después de haber terminado, me vestí con uno de los últimos kimonos que me quedaban, trence mi cabello y fui al campamento, Sesshomaru ya estaba despierto pero la pequeña Rin no.

-Buenos días Sesshomaru- Salude, pero no obtuve respuesta, ese hombre me traía malos recuerdos.

-Onna-Dijo el yo voltee y lo mire,

_Onna..._

**Flash Back**

-Deja de decirme Onna! Mi nombre es Bulma BUL-MA! MONO TONTO!-Grito una molesta Bulma, Vegeta le gruño.

-YO TE DIGO COMO ME PLAZCA O-NA! O acaso no eres una mujer?

-Grrr, COMO TE ATREVES A DUDAR A ESO SI SOY UNA DE LAS MUJERES MAS HERMOSAS DEL PLANETA Y DEL UNIVERSO!Tú no tienes remedio mono idiota, se nota que te gusta verme molesta-Bulma se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

-Hmp! No digas tonterías -vegeta se giró sonrojado, pero luego se acerco peligrosamente.

-Esa es mi forma de llamarte, y nadie más puede decirte así, Onna...-Dijo lo último de una forma especial, la tomo de la cintura, y Bulma le sonrió desafiante.

-Te gusta verme molesta ¿No es así?-Dijo en un tono seductor.

-hmp!-Vegeta miro hacia otro lado sonrojado.

**Fin del flash back**

-Caminaremos un rato más, Jaken vendrá en unas horas con A-Un para volar hacia mi castillo-Yo asentí, y cargue a Rin que seguía dormida.

-Sesshomaru-Lo llame y el solo me dedico una mirada.- No quieres desayunar algo?

-No-Dijo simplemente-Tu come algo- Yo le dirigía la mirada sorprendida, pero suspire al ver su expresión inquebrantable, saque una manzana y comencé a comerla.

-Continuamos caminando hasta que por fin Rin se despertó, me deseo los buenos días y le di una manzana, para seguir caminando mientras tomaba mi mano, a eso del mediodía, un pequeño demonio con forma de sapo se acercaba a nosotros con un extraño animal de dos cabezas al parecer A-Un y Jaken.

-Sesshomaru Sama!-Dijo el pequeño demonio-Lamento la demora me da gusto...-Paro en seco al verme a mí, Rin lo saludo pero no obtuvo respuesta, me miró fijamente y se acercó a mí con expresión sorprendida yo le Sonreí nerviosa al ver que miraba mi zafiro, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-Jaken-El enseguida respondió,-Vámonos-Rin Jaken y yo nos subimos a A-Un mientras Sesshomaru volaba nos dirigimos al castillo,

Vaya Sesshomaru también puede volar... El viaje fue silencioso y veía a Jaken nervioso y confundido, cuando llegamos me maraville por un palacio tan bello, había Youkais en todas partes y todos posaban su mirada sobre mí, no me gusta que me recorrieran de esa forma con la mirada, Sesshomaru se puso a delante de mío y frunció mucho más el ceño, Jaken se sorprendió bastante, al igual que yo, cuando entramos Sesshomaru llamo a los sirvientes que llevaron a Rin a su habitación.

-Amo Sesshomaru, debo decirle algo importante!

-Jaken, llévate a Bulma al jardín yo iré en un rato-Dijo el empezando a irse.

-Pero amo Sesshomaru lo que tengo que decir es!..-

-Jaken-Lo llamo de una forma sombría, el trago saliva y obedeció llevándome al jardín, era un lugar sin duda precioso me dispuse a esperar a Sesshomaru sentándome debajo de un árbol pero el demonio me detuvo.

-Dime Ninfa del agua que haces aquí en la tierra? Y cuáles son tus intenciones con el amo Sesshomaru?!-Dijo el molesto y desconfiado, yo no sabía que decir... Me habían descubierto...

-Jaken, vete-Sesshomaru llego Jaken obedeció y se fue.

**Fin Pov Bulma**

-Dime Sesshomaru para que me has traído aquí -Pregunto Bulma de una forma tranquila.

-Onna, sé que tu vienes de esta época así que quiero que me expliques quien eres y de dónde vienes-Dijo el, sin embargo su expresión seguía siendo inquebrantable. Bulma sonrió tristemente, no le gustaba recordar que ya no podía regresar.

-Bien...aunque me parece raro que el gran lord Sesshomaru tenga interés en saber de mi-Bulma no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica, el solo alzo una ceja, pero dejo pasar su sarcasmo.

-Vengo de una época más adelantada que la de Kagome, pero de un universo paralelo, es decir una versión diferente a su universo, por ejemplo de la Tierra de donde yo vengo jamás existieron los Youkais, ni Naraku, ni ese tipo de magia, es decir ustedes en mi mundo jamás existieron-Dijo Bulma- En mi mundo yo era una científica importante que inventaba cosas para ayudar a los demás, mi empresa era de las mejores de todo el planeta tierra en cuanto tecnología, así que construí una máquina del tiempo, que me llevaría al pasado, pero en mi viaje un agujero negro se abrió y me trajo a este universo, unos aldeanos me ayudaron ya que sufrí un accidente y a al ver mis ropas extrañas me hablaron de Kagome, cuando la fui a buscar ella me practico de su mundo y de todo lo que habían pasado con ese tal Naraku, así que... pues yo... no poder volver-

-Hmp- Sesshomaru, comenzó a analizar todo lo que había dicho esa Onna, se veía realmente triste.-¿Por qué querías viajar al pasado?-Pregunto.

Bulma tenso su mirada y lo miro a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de eso...-Dijo ella, Sesshomaru al notar su reacción triste prefirió no seguir ese tema, ya se lo diría en su momento.

-Sesshomaru... se nota que te molesta mi presencia y no quiero ser una carga, así que voy a regresar-Dijo Kagome mostrándole una sonrisa triste-Cuida a Rin ¿Si? Espero verlos pronto, adiós-Bulma hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a irse, pero Sesshomaru tomo su muñeca impidiéndolo.

-Yo no te he dado permiso para que te vayas-Dijo Sesshomaru sin soltar su agarre, Bulma forcejeo un poco pero sabía que era inútil.

-Por favor, suéltame- Pidió ella, realmente Bulma quiera irse, a desahogarse un rato sin que nadie la molestara.-Yo me memorice el camino, se exactamente por donde volver y-

-Te quedaras aquí unos días mas-Mas parecía una orden, Bulma frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que nadie le ordenara nada.

-No tienes derecho a ordenarme nada, además no entiendo para que quieres me quede-Dijo Bulma molesta, Sesshomaru volvió a alzar una ceja.

-Nunca... vuelvas a hablarme así-Dijo el, acercándose a ella a modo de intimidarla.

-¿O si no que?-Dijo ella, extrañaba esas discusiones.

Sesshomaru gruño al ver como ella no mostraba ningún atisbo de miedo.

-Sabes que puedo matarte-Dijo el.-Aunque no sé si Inuyasha te haya hablado acerca de mí, quizás es por eso que no tienes miedo.

-Si me ha hablado de ti, aunque no cosas buenas, dice que eres un arrogante y pesado-Bulma le sonrió, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-Jum, eso es lo de menos, sabes que soy el youkai más poderoso de aquí verdad-Dijo el, volviendo a esa mira fría.

-Si... bueno-Bulma sonó despreocupada, y Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de sorpresa-He estado de pie ante la misma muerte varias veces, enfrente de enemigos y personas muy poderosas-Dijo Bulma sonriendo desafiante.

-Ja... ya veo-Sesshomaru acerco una mano a su rostro y Bulma se tensó.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-Pregunto el señalando a su zafiro.

-Nada importante Sesshomaru...-Dijo ella, restándole importancia trato de sonar convincente y al parecer lo logro.

-Bien, te llevare a tu habitación, lo que sea que quieras pídeselo a los sirvientes-Dijo Sesshomaru, para caminar hacia la dirección contraria, Bulma comenzó a seguirlo, era un hombre alto a comparación de ella. Cuando llegaron a una puerta, Sesshomaru la abrió y se vio una hermosa habitación, con un balcón amplio que daba al enorme jardín con un lago precioso cuando iba a agradecerle a Sesshomaru, este ya no estaba. Se paseó por la habitación, era así como al estilo colonia, tenía una cama amplia, con finas sabanas, vio que había un baño, sonrió eso era lo que necesitaba, era una tina antigua, no había llaves ni grifo, así que cuando se metió el agua automáticamente salió, por los costados, llenándola.

-Que mecanismo, tan curioso-Pensó Bulma después de darse un relajante baño, regreso a la habitación envuelta en algo así como una toalla solo que de distinta tela, vio a una mujer youkai de cabello café parada en la puerta.

-Buenos días señorita, estaré a su disposición por orden del amo Sesshomaru ¿Que necesita?-Dijo ella, evitando verme a los ojos.

-Hola... emm, podrías traerme un kimono, por favor, me he quedado sin ropa jejeje-Dijo Bulma, la youkai asintió y desapareció para después de un corto periodo de tiempo volver, con un baúl mediano.

-Aquí tiene señorita desea algo más?-Dijo ella.

-Emmm pues me gustaría saber dónde esta Sesshomaru-Sama-

-Está en su despacho ¿Le aviso que quiere verlo?-

-No, está bien déjalo así, y Rin?-

-La pequeña Rin, se encuentra durmiendo-

-Está bien... una cosa más ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hikaru, señorita-Dijo ella tímida.

-No me llames señorita dime Bulma Hikaru-

-No me permiten hacer eso-Hikaru bajo la mirada.

-Vamos, además no me quedare aquí mucho y preferiría que me llamen por mi nombre.

-Está bien...-Dijo ella para luego hacer una reverencia e irse, yo sonreí amablemente, y fui hacia el baúl, cuando lo abrí fue mi sorpresa al ver un montón de kimonos con sus listones y accesorios.

-'Yo solo pedí uno-Dijo Bulma nerviosa- Que linda ropa-Saco un Kimono azul oscuro de estrellas muy bonito tenía un lazo rojo, después de vestirme, me cepille el cabello, y con mis poderes saque el agua de este, me hice una cola baja hacia un lado con mechones sueltos, Guarde el baúl en el que parecía un armario, salí al balcón, y observe el hermoso jardín, era precioso sin duda, vi el lago, y me tente a ir, de todas formas Sesshomaru no me había prohibido salir se hacía algo tarde el atardecer ya estaba en el cielo así que supuse que sería más fácil baje al jardín cuidadosamente, no había nadie así que me resulto mas fácil, era realmente enorme, pero finalmente llegue, camine hacia el lago y camine hasta el centro de este dispuesta a practicar un poco, se sentía bien ser la fuerte esta vez.

-Sesshomaru-sama!-Grito Jaken mientras entraba corriendo al despacho de Jaken.

-¿Qué quieres Jaken?-Dijo este sin prestarle atención, mientras revisaba unos pergaminos.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, es sobre la mujer que trajo aquí!-Sesshomaru levanto la mirada.

-Sesshomaru sama, esa no es una humana ordinaria, es una ninfa, una ninfa del agua-Dijo Jaken, Sesshomaru alzo una ceja.

-Vio ese extraño zafiro que tenía en su frente, solo las ninfas poseen tal cosa, en mis viajes como demonio, se me presento una ninfa del bosque con una esmeralda en la frente, me detuve en mi camina por buscar el báculo de dos cabezas, las ninfas son engañosas amo Sesshomaru, no son ni buenas ni malas, pero saben cómo engañarte, para su propio beneficio.

Una... ¿Ninfa? Eso era imposible, la Onna me explico claramente que ella venia de otro mundo, que era una científica, pero nunca me dijo que era una de las hijas de la madre Tierra, ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a mentirle?! Me parecía extraño que llevara un zafiro en su frente, pero ella dijo que no era nada importante, esa Onna ya vería...

Bulma abrió los ojos al encontrarse en la oscuridad del agua, vio a Fumiko en frente suyo.

-Fumiko!-

-Bulma... ya es hora de que te diga cuál es la finalidad con la que te hemos otorgado estos poderes, debes viajar a lado de Sesshomaru, Hacia el mar del Norte, en el interior de este se ubica el espejo de las lágrimas, el espejo cumple una función como la perla de Shikon, puedes regresar a tu mundo Bulma... ningún mortal, ni siquiera Youkai sabía de la existencia de algo así, solo nosotras las hijas de la madre tierra sabemos de su existencia, sin embargo tiene un poder muy grande como para alguien más lo tenga, por eso debe dejar de existir.

-...-Asintió-Finalmente puedo regresar a mi mundo...-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Sesshomaru en esto?-

-No sabemos cómo se ha enterado de su existencia, el viento nos ha dicho que planea buscarlo...-

-Pero también lo querrá para algo... ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?-Dijo Bulma algo preocupada-

-Es hora de que regreses Bulma...-Dijo Fuka-sa kara ninfa (Ninfa de las profundidades)-

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago, totalmente seca, vi a mi alrededor... otra ilusión.

-Onna!-Sesshomaru se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido, yo me levante de mi lugar y el me tomo de los hombros.

-¡Te daré una oportunidad más, dime la verdad ahora! ¿Quién eres?-

-Sesshomaru, basta! Ya te lo dije!-Dijo Bulma entrecerrando los ojos, Sesshomaru la soltó.

-Omitiste una parte importante Mizu-Ninfu (Ninfa del agua)-

Abrí mas los ojos, me había descubierto... con Sesshomaru no tenía caso mentir, así que sería mejor explicarle, ya que después de todo voy a viajar con él.

-... Bien... -

-Dime que es lo que pretendes...-Dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Que pretendo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Tu deberías de saberlo-

-¡¿Qué?! Mira... no sé qué te haya dicho ese pequeño demonio, pero se nota que el no me conoce, yo jamás tendría malas intenciones con alguien más-

La mire a los ojos, y pude saber que decía la verdad, ella me miro suplicante y tomo mi manga, ¿Que estaba haciendo?

-Lamento no habértelo dicho... me lo prohibieron... Sesshomaru yo en ningún momento te mentí, todo lo que te conté de mi mundo es cierto, cuando vine aquí, estaba muy herida trate de buscar ayuda pero un monstruo me comenzó a perseguir, pero caí en un lago, fue ahí cuando conocí a Fuka-sa kara ninfa, ella me ayudo y me dijo que la madre tierra tenía una misión para mí, y me convirtió en ninfa, adquiriendo fuerza sobre el agua-Bulma suelto lentamente la manga de Sesshomaru y bajo la mirada.

-Ya veo...-Sesshomaru alzo su mano y hizo una leve caricia a la frente de Bulma, esta se sonrojo-¿Que puedes hacer?-Susurro despacio.

Bulma esquivo su mirada y trato de mantener la compostura.

-Te lo mostrare-Dijo ella, mientras se giraba hacia el lago, y con dos dedos levantaba el agua, la cual convirtió en navajas de hielo, y lo lanzo hacia un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad. Sesshomaru no mostro expresión alguna pero en el fondo estaba sorprendido.

-Aun me falta práctica, pero puedo defenderme...-Dijo ella tímidamente, Sesshomaru se acercó a ella.

-Onna...¿Por qué tú?-La voz de Sesshomaru fue un leve susurro, Bulma estaba muy nerviosa pero trataba de que Sesshomaru no se diera cuenta, aunque eso sería difícil ya que se encontraban a una distancia corta, ella se giró y le dio la espalda agachando la cabeza.

-Porque saben cuál es mi mayor deseo-Sesshomaru sintió la voz apagada de Bulma-Onna, ¿Para que querías volver al pasado?-

-Sesshomaru-Esta lo llamo-¿Donde esta Rin?-Bulma trato de sonar tranquila, Sesshomaru al darse cuenta que ese era un tema sensible para ella lo dejo pasar.

-Acaba de cenar... aunque estuvo preguntando por ti-

-Iré a verla-

-No, ya debe haberse dormido, vamos a cenar-Dijo el mientras caminaba al palacio, Bulma lo siguió, la cena fue silenciosa, sin embargo Bulma, se sentía a gusto en compañía de Sesshomaru, y este pensaba lo mismo.

-Gracias...-Dijo ella en la puerta de su habitación, Sesshomaru asintió y estaba dispuesto a irse pero su voz lo detuvo.

-Sesshomaru... ¿Estas molesto conmigo?-Dijo ella temiendo su respuesta.

-No- Fue su simple respuesta y luego se fue, Bulma sonrió como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo y entro a su habitación

_**/ ... /**_

**ACTUALIDAD (VEGETA)**

-Vegeta-Dijo la voz seria de Goku-Vámonos-Este camino a él y se situó a su lado, Goku puso una mano en el hombro de Vegeta y se transportaron hacia el otro mundo.

Goku se veía molesto, después de todo, su mejor amiga había desaparecido por culpa de Vegeta, al no estar su ki decidieron ir a preguntarle a Emma Daio-Samma si sus sospechas de que ella estuviera muerta eran ciertas.

Goku le pregunto a Emma, pero este después de revisar se lo negó.

-Vegeta, ella no está muerta-Dijo Goku.

-¡¿Y dónde demonios esta?! Ya la hemos buscado por toda la tierra, y simplemente ha desaparecido!-Grito molesto Vegeta, habían estado buscándola por 2 meses y simplemente no había rastro de ella, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, ni sus padres sabían donde estaba según ellos la habían dejado en CC cuando se fueron de viaje con Trunks, sin embargo no les dijeron sobre lo ocurrido para no preocuparlos.

Fue suficiente como para rebajarme al pedirle ayuda a Kakarotto, pero los malditos sueños y esa voz femenina estaban torturándolo, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir estoy al borde de la locura al no encontrarla.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, las esferas del dragón se restauran en un año, después de todo las acabamos de utilizar-Dijo Goku preparándose para volver al otro mundo-Bulma está bien... lo presiento-Dijo este para luego irse.

Vegeta se quedó estático, le dolía el pecho, era un dolor insufrible.

_~Es tu turno Vegeta... tu turno de sufrir~_

_Esa voz de nuevo..._

-¡Quién demonios esta ahí!-Grito Vegeta molesto.

_~Supongo que ya es hora de que me veas~_

Una figura femenina se posó delante de él, era una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos blancos e inexpresivos, estaba vestida con un vestido largo blanco, y tenía un cetro, de oro con una piedra roja en el centro.

_~Mi nombre es Shiro, y soy la guardiana del mundo espiritual me he presentado ante ti mortal, porque hay algo que está mal entre este mundo y el mío, estás haciendo las cosas mal Vegeta... mi misión es simplemente, enseñarte tu error~_

-Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga, no creo que el fin del universo este en mi "error"-

_~Pues te lo explicare, en realidad si hay algo que está en juego a través de tu "error" Tu ¿Esposa? ¿Mujer? ¿Amante? ¿Compañera del rato? como tu quieras llamarle, está rompiendo las reglas~_

-¡¿Que a que te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!-

_~Puedo decirte que está bien, de hecho a mi parecer se encuentra excelente, en fin ella planeaba viajar en el tiempo pero en su camino se abrió un agujero negro que la transporto a un universo paralelo, sin embargo, ahora ella busca el espejo de las Lágrimas, es un portal que puede transportar a todas las dimensiones posibles, pero si ella logra encontrarlo y deseara volver aquí su universo y mi universo serian absorbidos.~_

-No te entiendo... y ¿para qué crear algo así si solo causaría destrucción? Además ¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto? Lo que la Onna haga o deje de hacer no es mi problema, que ella resuelva sus propios problemas sola-

_~El espejo es solo eso, un reflejo la muestra de una imagen esa es su función, pero al pedir regresar a otra dimensión rompe las reglas~_

-Resuelve tu ese problema, a mí no me interesa-

_~ Vegeta...~La mujer se acercó a él y abrió un portal con báculo, instantáneamente aparecieron en un lugar completamente blanco pero con una fuente pequeña en el centro._

-¡¿A dónde me has traído?!-Dijo Vegeta molesto-

-No puedes volver, así que cálmate-Shiro camino hacia la fuente, y hizo un gesto para Vegeta la siguiera, este no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

_~Vaya! No pensé que fuera tan rápido~ Shiro mostro un gesto de sorpresa y palpo con su mano la grieta de los alrededores de la fuente._

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Vegeta miro la grieta.

_~Ves esto? Esa grieta apareció, porque algo en el interior de Bulma a comenzado a surgir, me parece extraño ya que solo se conocen unos días, pero en fin...~Dijo ella despreocupadamente._

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Se clara maldita sea!-Dijo Vegeta molesto.

Alzo una ceja y sonrió cínicamente~ Bueno... está bien te lo voy explicar todo con puntos y comas jajaja

_~Después de que Bulma se transportara a ese universo paralelo, cayó en las profundidades del agua donde Fuka-sa kara ninfa, la ninfa de las profundidades le otorgo los poderes de su elemento, vio en ella el deseo de volver, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para que ella cegada por volver a ver a su hijo y a ti, le consiguiera el espejo de las Lágrimas, sin embargo en esa época donde existen los Demonios, una perla que concede deseos entre otras cosas mágicas también había una sacerdotisa con una historia parecida, ella vino del futuro a destruir una perla que concedía cualquier deseo, Fumiko envió a Bulma a verla, la cual le pregunto si podía regresar y esta negó, ya que había destruido su único escape de la era feudal, que era la perla de Shikon~_

_~Si te preguntas porque Fuka-sa kara ninfa le concedió esos poderes es porque el Espejo de las Lágrimas se encuentras mucho más allá de las profundidades del océano, a lo cual solo una ninfa puede pasar, claro si es que vive~_

_~En fin ella se encariño con una niña llamada Rin, protegida de Sesshomaru, el Youkai más poderoso de la era Feudal, Rin pidió a Sesshomaru llevarla en su viaje y este extrañamente acepto, y ahora los dos irán en busca del espejo de las lágrimas~_

-¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y con la grieta?!-

_~Mira~ Shiro toco el agua de la fuente en donde se mostró la imagen de la Onna y un hombre de cabello blanco._

_**"-Gracias...-Dijo ella en la puerta de su habitación, Sesshomaru asintió y estaba dispuesto a irse pero su voz lo detuvo.**_

_**-Sesshomaru... ¿Estas molesto conmigo?-Dijo ella temiendo su respuesta.**_

_**-No- Fue su simple respuesta y luego se fue, Bulma sonrió como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo y entro a su habitación"**_

_~Aparecerá una grieta cada vez que algo cambie en el interior de Bulma, y ahí va mi objetivo de hacerte entender tu error, ya que tú eres el único que puede evitar una catástrofe... Vegeta, Bulma está en busca de ese espejo porque quiere verte, no soporta la idea de que ya no pueda verte jamás, ella te ama demasiado, que sería capaz de dar la vida por ti, pero esa "grieta" esa duda que tiene por todo el daño que tú le has causado puede terminar mal, necesito que entiendas lo que le estás haciendo a la mujer que ha dado todo por ti, la que ha sufrido todo este tiempo que tú te fuiste sin mirar atrás, la que llevo sola su embarazo, la que le da todo su amor al hijo de un hombre horrible, que no hace más que dañarla, a la mujer a la que casi..._

-¡NO! ¡CALLATE! ¡JAMAS OCURRIO!-Dijo Vegeta apretando los dientes, y apretando la fuente al ver esa escena en el agua... giro la mirada- Yo no hare tal cosa porque ella no me importa...-Susurro Vegeta.

/ ... /

-"Vaya, ya han pasado cuatro días ¿Cuándo piensa Sesshomaru ir en busca del espejo? Realmente no es que no me guste estar aquí, quiero mucho a Rin pero Sesshomaru, me pone muy nerviosa y ... ¡Maldito Youkai! ¿Porque tenía que ser tan guapo? Bueno a pesar de haber estado con hombres realmente atractivos en mi mundo, ninguno tiene rasgos tan perfectos y Varoniles como Sesshomaru Sama, además esta Vegeta... con el paso de los días ya no me atormenta tanto como antes, lo hace pero ha disminuido, creo que la presencia de Rin y de Sesshomaru me hacen olvidar mi realidad..."

-¡Bulma sama!-Rin corrió hacia Bulma y se lanzó a darle un abrazo la cual recibió gustosa el gesto de la pequeña.

-¿Que sucede Rin? ¿No me digas que quieres que te lea otro cuento?-Dijo Bulma cargándola puso su dedo en su nariz en un gesto cariñoso.

-Pues... si-Dijo está bajando la mirada para luego hacerle esos ojitos de cachorrito a Bulma-¡Por favor, Bulma-sama, el señor Sesshomaru se ira mañana y quiero que nos lea otro cuento-Dijo la pequeña Bulma suspiro.

-"¿Con que se va mañana? Es mi oportunidad"

Jajaja como olvidar cuando Rin convenció a Sesshomaru para que estuviera con nosotras para escuchar el cuento"

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama!-Grito Rin al entrar corriendo a su despacho, este levanto la mirada, Bulma venia detrás y sonreí nerviosamente ante la escena.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto este, y luego me dedico una mirada a mí, yo solo continúe con mi sonrisa.

-La Srta. Bulma ha traído unos libros desde su época!-Le mostro el libro de la sirenita-Y nos los va leer a los dos-Dijo Rin con una enorme Sonrisa, Sesshomaru me miro de reojo y levanto una ceja-

-Vamos Sesshomaru, te prometo que te gustara-Dijo Bulma sonriendo n.n, Sesshomaru miro a Rin, suspiro y asintió.

-¡Gracias Sesshomaru sama! La Srta. Bulma tiene muchos libros así podremos hacerlo todos los días- Dijo Rin sonriente, Sesshomaru me fulmino con la mirada y yo solo le sonreí.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Está bien-Le dedique una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió y fuimos hacia el palacio.-Pero primero date un baño, que hoy voy a hacerte un nuevo peinado-Dijo Bulma mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla, para luego entrar al palacio.

Sesshomaru quien había observado todo a lo lejos, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras veía el largo cabello azulado de Bulma regresar al palacio, y las siguió.

Bulma se encontraba cepillando el cabello de Rin mientras tarareaba una canción, le estaba haciendo una media cola de trenzas.

-Señorita Bulma, ¿Usted cree que soy bonita?-Dijo Rin.

-Por su puesto Rin! Eres una niña preciosa!-Dijo Bulma animándola- Jamás permitas que alguien te diga lo contrario, porque tu realmente eres una niña preciosa.-Dijo Bulma sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Gracias Bulma sama-Dijo Rin sonriéndole abiertamente.

-No te preocupes, mi madre me decía esto cuando los niños de mi escuela me molestaban por mi color de cabello-

-Gracias, Srta. Bulma, es increíble-Dijo Rin alegre Bulma le sonrió n.n- Srta. Bulma usted tenia familia?

Sesshomaru quien había estado un rato observándolas, no pude evitar que algo se removiera en su interior con la pregunta de Rin.

Bulma asintió

-Y cómo son?

-Pues tengo una madre muy cariñosa y alegre la verdad es que pocas veces no la he visto sonriendo, sabe cocinar muy bien y le gustan los postres jajaja, y tengo un padre muy pasivo e inteligente, en nuestra casa teníamos un montón de mascotas exóticas y todas eran cuidadas por mis padres y por mí, teníamos tigres, leones, dinosaurios...-Dijo Bulma sonriendo o más bien forzándolo, realmente no quería hablar sobre Vegeta o su hijo, le dolía.

-Vaya! Su casa debió ser muy grande!

-Si así es...

-Y supongo que como eres tan bonita también tienes un novio-Dijo Rin.

-Jajaja , pues...-Bulma se vio cortada por Sesshomaru, que entro.

-Vamos a cenar-Dijo este para luego darse la vuelta.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, después de esta los tres fueron al despacho de Sesshomaru se sentaron en una alfombra muy cómoda y Bulma saco el libro.

-Bien... este cuento se llama "Historia del invierno"-

-Hace mucho tiempo existían dos reinos, el reino de la Luz y el de la Sombra ambos reinos estaban divididos por un enorme e infinitamente profundo cañón en el que hace mucho tiempo existía un puente que conectaba a ambos pero que fue destruido por el odio de los gobernantes hacia el otro.

_**En el reino de la Sombra había una joven no era una princesa ni una condesa ni nada importante era solo una mujer que vivía sola, no tenía familia ni nada, lo más cercano a eso era su jefa una señora de edad bastante amable que trabaja en una panadería, la señora la envió a buscar unas manzanas que habían en el árbol del ribete del cañón, ella obedeció.**_

_**En el otro lado del cañón un joven arquero apuntaba hacia el árbol, tratando de probar su puntería, al disparar no miro que había una joven acercándose y está por instinto se echó para atrás evitando así una muerte segura. El joven apenado le grito disculpas desde el otro lado y ella algo sorprendida asintió y continuo su tarea de sacar las manzanas, el joven se sentó observarla, y le pareció una mujer hermosa por su raro color de cabello como lo era el azul, esa mujer había llamado su atención con esa actitud tímida, todo lo contrario a lo que la había contado su padre de la gente del otro lado.**_

_**La joven estaba nerviosa porque podía sentir la mirada del muchacho puesta sobre ella desde la distancia, así que se apresuró a terminar su tarea, cuando finalmente se dispuso a irse el joven la detuvo.**_

_**-Espera! Lamento mucho lo de hace rato no tuve ninguna intención de hacerte daño-Dijo el arrepentido, la muchacha solo sonrió y asintió.**_

_**-¿Te volveré a ver?-Pregunto**_

_**-Que pensara tu gente al respecto?**_

_**-No me importa lo que piense mi gente, me importa lo que pienses tu-Dijo decidido, la muchacha algo sonrojada acepto y le dijo que iría a verlo mañana al medio día.**_

_**Y así pasaron los días y en cada encuentro que tuvieron fueron conociéndose más a fondo en las conversaciones que tenían , La joven hija cada día a leerle uno de sus libros favoritos mientras el joven se recostaba en la hierba admirándola , al cabo de un mes ambos descubrieron que se habían enamorado, y que ya no podían vivir sin verse, que añoraban sus encuentros cada día, pero ambos sabían que si su gente llegara descubrirlo probablemente los matarían, así que el joven decidió que lo mejor sería no llamar mucho la atención, ya no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos sino se enviarían cartas, así pues cada vez que la joven pasaba por ahí una carta con una flecha estaban en el tronco del árbol. Así podrían hablarse sin llamar la atención. Pero después de un tiempo los soldados del reino de La luz habían encontrado la carta antes que la muchacha, así que mandaron a buscarla seguidamente el rey la torturo obligándola a confesar cual era el nombre de su amado pero está a pesar de la tortura nunca dijo una palabra, el rey la mando a encarcelar puesto que necesitaba saber el nombre de esa persona para luego matarla, por traición, la señora de la panadería fue a visitarla.**_

_**-Oneji-Sama ¿Por qué odian tanto el otro lado?-Dijo ella con una voz calmada.**_

_**-Pequeña, nos negamos a aceptar que ellos son nuestro complemento, que de vez en cuando necesitamos el confort del calor que ofrece la luz, y odiamos estar sumidos en oscuridad todo el tiempo.**_

_**Los guardias sacaron a oneji sama, a la mañana siguiente pusieron a la joven en el borde del risco, y en el otro lado estaba el muchacho en una situación. Similar.**_

_**-Por traición a su pueblo, ambos merecen la muerte-Dijo el rey de la Luz al rey de la sombra.**_

_**-Y para suerte de ustedes morirán en el lugar que se enamoraron-Dijo el rey sombra asintiendo al rey de la Luz.**_

_**-Por lo menos nuestra muerte hizo que pusieran de acuerdo-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa sincera, para luego sonreírle a la joven de igual manera y este se la devolvió. El rey de la Luz apuñaló con un cuchillo al joven para luego empujarlo, la joven lloraba silenciosamente.**_

_**-Sigues tu-El rey sombra la apuñalo el abdomen.**_

_**-Espera!-Dijo dificultosamente por el dolor que sentía- Me alegra saber que por fin están de acuerdo en algo, y tranquilos... No los odio ni les tengo rencor por esto... Pero espero que nuestra muerte ayude hacerlos entender que... Somos nuestro complemente, que la sombra necesita algo de luz en su vida para estar completa y que la luz necesita a alguien que la acompañe siempre...-La muchacha sonrió tristemente al rey, y comenzó a toser sangre-Los perdono-Fue su última frase para luego ser empujada al vacío, ambos reyes se miraron, pero ninguno daba crédito a lo que sucedió. De pronto una luz apareció en el cielo, haciendo que todo comenzara a destruirse.**_

_**-Ustedes Sombra y Luz han cometido un grave error que solo dos jóvenes pudieron rectificar y ustedes han asesinado, ambos comprendieron su verdadera función en este mundo, pero ustedes han asesinado y como castigo ambos reinos deben desaparecer.**_

_**Y así los dos amantes se volvieron la representación de su reino, luz y sombra reconfortando así nuestro mundo con su presencia.**_

-Vaya... que trágico-Dijo Rin algo triste

-Pues sí… Pero al final ambas estuvieron juntos por toda la eternidad no?

-Si es cierto! Que linda historia ¿Verdad Sesshomaru-sama?-Rin se levantó de las piernas de Bulma donde había estado recostada su cabeza.

No me di cuenta en que momento me había recostado en el pecho de Sesshomaru estaba tan sumida en la historia, ¡Dios! ¡¿Pero que me pasa?! ¡¿Y ahora, que hago?! Haber Bulma tranquilízate, levántate despacio como si no te hubieras dado cuenta.

Bulma se levantó despacio, y Sesshomaru poco a poco fue cediendo y noto como Bulma trataba de evitarlo, sonrió al ver su sonrojo.

-Bien Rin, es hora de que vayas a dormir-Dijo Bulma, ella asintió, los tres caminaron hacia la habitación de Rin, Sesshomaru se quedó en la puerta observando como Bulma arropaba a Rin.

-Bulma-sama?-Dijo la pequeña

-Si?

-Le gustaría ser mi mamá?-Dijo la pequeña con toda la inocencia del mundo, a Bulma se le rompió el corazón al escuchar la última palabra, ella ya tenía un hijo al cual amaba muchísimo, pero también adoraba a Rin, sabía que le dolería dejarla-Por supuesto pequeña-Le dio un besito en la frente, y se retiró.

-Espero que algún día se casen...-Bostezo-Para ser una familia ¿No Sesshomaru-sama?-Dijo la pequeña para ir cerrando los ojitos, a Bulma se le rompía el corazón poco a poco y sentía enormes ganas de llorar, por otro lado Sesshomaru se había sonrojado, Bulma cerró la puerta de la habitación miro a Sesshomaru, le sonrió con tristeza inconscientemente.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru-Dijo para luego empezar a irse, quería irse para llorar sola, sin que nadie la molestara.

**POV SESSHOMARU.**

Después de que la Onna se fuera casi corriendo, supe que algo le estaba pasando, algo le había dolido de lo que había dicho Rin, lo había visto claramente en su mirada, camino hacia su habitación que está un poco lejos de la de Rin pero cerca de la suya, me detengo en la puerta y escucho los sollozos de la Onna, algo me ocurría, me sentía mal... me dolía... estoy pensando estupideces... me he ablandado mucho...

-Onna-Ella para su llanto pero no me responde.

-Si?-Dijo tratando de parecer normal.

-Abre, quiero hablar contigo-Mi tono de voz fue suave, no quería alterarla, después de unos segundos ella apareció disimulando su mejor cara y me hizo pasar...

-Dime...-Me sonrió cálidamente y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Onna, no debes sonreír si no quieres hacerlo, sé muy bien que has estado llorando, ella me miro sorprendida, y luego bajo la mirada para sonreír tristemente.

-Lo siento... es solo que... estoy tan acostumbrada a eso-Dijo en un susurro.

-Bulma... Dime, ¿Que sucede?-Soné calmado, pero realmente tenía ganas de abrazarla ahí mismo.

-Yo...-Hizo un pausa y volvió a llorar-No quiero hablar de eso Sesshomaru por favor déjame sola-Su voz sonó entrecortada y su cabeza había bajado, seguramente para que no la viera llorar, me acerque a ella y le levante el mentón y vi como ella se sonrojo, quite sus lágrimas en una suave caricia, y sentí una corriente eléctrica, su piel era muy suave, era simplemente hermosa.

-Dime-Dije, ella después de un rato asintió.

-Sesshomaru...-Su tono fue melancólico

-Tengo una familia... no solo las personas que escuchaste cuando hablaba con Rin, una familia propia, tengo un pequeño hijo-

Bulma ya tenía... un hijo... eso quiere decir que...-

-Se llama Trunks, y acaba de cumplir 2 años... y lo extraño mucho-Su voz sonó triste, quería escuchar sobre su pareja.

-¿Dónde está tu pareja?-No pude evitar sonar molesto, ella me miro sorprendida.

-Quizás... este gozando de la libertad que le di-Sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sesshomaru...-Su voz sonó entrecortada-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-Dijo mientras evadía la mirada.

-Bulma...-Dije en tono autoritario.

-Y a ti que te importa lo que suceda o haya sucedido conmigo-

-Basta! Te he preguntado por alguna razón!-Sesshomaru estaba molesto por su impertinencia.

Bulma se sorprendió un poco, esperaba que lo negara pero... En cierto modo acepto que le interesaba.

-Está bien-Hizo una pausa- No sé si se le puede llamar pareja, quiero decir... Tuve algún tipo de relación con el ya sabes... Descartando la parte sentimental a lo menos por parte el, pero para él, yo era una distracción, una molestia, así que se cansó de mí y yo me canse de él y le di su tan ansiada libertad.- Me sorprendía la fortaleza de esa mujer, se notaba que ese idiota le había hecho mucho daño, y aun así solo pudo notarlo en su mirada, ella estaba más que rota pero aun así no soltó ni una lágrima al hablar de él.

-Es todo lo que puedo decirte Sesshomaru, te pido por favor que no le digas a Rin, al menos no ahora que ella... Pues quiere que sea su mamá y...-Se sonrojo un poco, levante una ceja pero luego recordé que quería que ella y yo nos casemos.

Habían pasado unos minutos y seguíamos en la misma posición, es que este hombre no planeaba dejarla en paz? Ya se había acostumbrado a sufrir sola, no quería que nadie viera lo que sentía, y encima no se dignó en responderle, ese hombre era aún más callado que Vegeta, otra pared, no es que los comparara pero... Su actitud era algo similar, sin embargo en lo poco que lo conocía había notado grandes diferencias entre la actitud de Sesshomaru y la de Vegeta, una en particular y una de las que más le agradaban era su caballerosidad, no lo demostraba abiertamente pero los detalles lo decían todo al menos se comportaba así con ella y con Rin y jamás decía más de lo necesario, por ello su tan mal genio por el cual era conocida de donde venía, ya no estaba porque no era necesario, se sentía cómoda, diferente, con Sesshomaru no tenía la necesidad de pelear y eso le agradaba, porque le daba tranquilidad, no tenía esa necesidad de discutir con él, se sentía cómoda con su nueva actitud, y eso la asustaba, estaba empezando a notar más de lo que debería de Sesshomaru.

La Onna se le había quedado mirando y ya un largo rato, tanto que empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pero evidentemente no lo hice notar, pero mientras le sostenía la mirada me quede prendado de sus ojos.

Bulma parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a la realidad, se sonrojo al notar la mirada tan profunda de Sesshomaru sobre ella.

¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Parezco una estúpida adolescente sonrojándome por todo! Aunque hace tiempo que no me sentía así.

-Sesshomaru-Lo llame el reacciono y volteo la mirada hacia la puerta, Sesshomaru se levantó evidentemente para irse, pero lo detuve no quería que se fuera, no aun, el me dirigió la mirada

-Sesshomaru, por favor no te vayas- Dijo en tono suplicante, vi sus ojos cristalizarse, no quería decirle que no, pero no era correcto, ella era una hembra tomada.

-Por favor, solo un rato, no quiero estar sola- Una lágrima resbalo de su mejilla, realmente estaba dañada, ese imbécil!

Sesshomaru se sentía impotente furioso, realmente la Onna no estaba bien, y era muy buena fingiendo para notarlo, y eso todavía era peor enfrentar sola el dolor, ella quería que nadie se diera cuenta, que pensaran que estaba bien, pero a puesto que ni siquiera le ha hablado a alguien de su problema, nadie la había ayudado, su hijo habrá sido su único motivo para estar bien, para continuar.

Asentí.

Bulma me sonrió agradecida y se recostó en la cama, Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado y miro hacia otro lado, y Bulma cerró los ojos para poder dormir, pero antes tomo su mano Sesshomaru volteo ligeramente sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Gracias-Susurro, sonriendo le sinceramente, pero no soltó su agarre solo lo aligeró para que el pudiera soltarse y así no incomodarlo, pero sucedió lo contrario Sesshomaru apretó el agarre y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella, Bulma se sonrojo pero para ese momento ya estaba dándole la espalda pero aun con un firme agarre, sonrió porque sabía que esa era su forma de consolarla, no había una doble intención en eso, al menos no para ella.

Sesshomaru por otro lado, no entendía lo que ocurría con él, de pero sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarla por la espalda, pero su autocontrol había ganado y se conformó con el agarre de su mano, Pasaron las horas y Bulma ya se había quedado dormida y Sesshomaru decidió que ya era hora de irse fue a soltarse de su agarre pero la Onna lo hizo más fuerte para su sorpresa, suspiro y espero un Poco más, hasta que por fin se soltó, camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo un poco más observando a Bulma y se arrodillo junto a ella y acaricio levemente su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente y haciendo una promesa silenciosa se fue.

_"Vas a olvidarlo"_

Fin cap. 3

_NO TENGO PERDON _


End file.
